The Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: You know darling you won't be able to avoid him forever, Laurel said calmly to her daughter. Maybe not, but I can try.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fine Line Between Love and Hate**

By **flipperjlw** of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by flipperjlw, who does not own Roswell.

Part1:

"Zan, Zan…Where are you?" Queen Elaina yelled looking for her son. She had been informed by the royal guards that her son was out wandering in the palace gardens. "Zan, Za..." Queen Elaina shouted until startled by her son popping out behind some bushes. "Don't do that..and why didn't you answer me?" Zan's mother asked sternly.

"Sorry mother I was just in deep thought," Zan answered sitting down on a nearby bench.

"So what has my son so puzzled?" Elaina asked sitting down next to him. "I don't know, I was just thinking about my future, what is going to happen, when it's going to happen, who it's going..." Zan trailed off and put his head down.

"Who it's going to be with, I thought you and Elizabeth were growing closer?" Elaina asked sympathizing wither her son.

"We were...I mean we are…I don't know mom, it just seems something is always getting in the way," Zan stated.

"Something or Someone..."Elaina asked.

Zan's head immediately popped up and he shook his head, "NO, there is no one else, only Elizabeth, I am not interested in anyone else." Zan stood up getting angry.

"Zan, I didn't mean to imply that...please calm down." Elaina whispered placing her hand on her son.

"Look, I know exactly what you were implying and who, but it is never going to happen, it never happened, she left, so that's it...it's finished, end of story, and I don't want you bringing it up again," Zan said and stormed off.

Elaina watched as her son walked off angry and she shook her head, "No son, that is where you are wrong, it is not the end of the story, your story is just beginning."

-

-

-

"Mother, Mother are you home?" a young petite blond called out as she stepped into the foyer of her house. It had been 4 years since Ava had gone away for school and now she was returning home.

"Ava darling, you're home," Lady Laurel ran to embrace her daughter. Finally Laurel let go of her daughter, "You're home early, we weren't expecting you for 3 more weeks."

"I know, but my professors let me take my finals early, so I could come home and I am so glad to be back." Ava replied hugging her mother again. "Where's Rath?" Ava asked pulling away from Laurel.

"Your brother said he was at the palace with Prince Zan, but I assume he is more likely with Princess Vilandra," Laurel said with a smile.

"So Rath finally followed my advice and went after her, good for him," Ava replied.

"Yes, and he is doing very well in the army, by the time Zan is king, Rath will probably be second in command," Laurel said with pride in her voice.

"It's amazing how much has changed in the 4 years that I've been gone, it seems like an eternity has passed," Ava said sadly.

"Oh you haven't missed that much," her mother said, "Now why don't you go over to the palace and visit your brother and Vilandra, they'll be ecstatic to see you."

"NO," Ava replied harshly.

"Well dear why not?" Laurel asked giving her daughter a suspicious look.

"Well I have tons of unpacking to do, I'll just see Rath later tonight." Ava then turned to walk up the stairs.

"You know darling you won't be able to avoid him forever," Laurel said calmly to her daughter.

This stopped Ava dead in her tracks, she then slowly turned to face her mother, "Maybe not, but I can try," and with that Ava bounded up the stairs out of her mother's sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Zan was sitting up in his room studying when a light knock on his door interrupted him, "Come in."

"Hey little brother, what are you doing?" Vilandra asked sitting down on Zan's bed.

"I thought you were out with Rath," Zan asked avoiding Vilandra's question.

"Oh, he promised his mother he would go home for dinner, so I figured I would spend the evening with my dear brother, by the way mom told me about your two's conversation today."

Zan sighed, "I thought I told her to drop it."

"Well you know mother, won't rest until her children have found happiness," Vilandra replied.

"I have found happiness," Zan said, "I am very happy with Elizabeth." Zan then sat down next to his sister on the bed.

Vilandra turned to look Zan in the eye, "Are you really?"

"Don't you start with me too," Zan stood up angry.

"I'm not, I just wonder..." Vilandra cut off.

"Wonder what?" Zan asked.

"Do you realize Ava will be back in 3 weeks?" At the sound of her name a shiver ran through Zan, it had been the first time in awhile he had heard that name. For the most part he referred to Ava as "her."

Zan quickly snapped out of his thoughts, "So what, she's coming back, good for her. It's not like she has anything to do with me."

Vilandra stood up and stood right in front of Zan, "You've spend the last 4 years trying to convince yourself of that, but it's a lie Zan, nothing but a lie, and real soon you're going to have to realize that." After saying that Vilandra walked out leaving Zan alone to think.

Zan walked over to his window, from there he could see Rath and Ava's house. "Ava, why? Why do you make me feel this way...why?"

-

-

-

Ava was taking a short nap when the same dream as always invaded her. It had been Vilandra's 18th birthday party. The whole kingdom was celebrating; it was one of the biggest parties the planet had ever seen. Dignitaries, princes, and lords came from all over the galaxy. Ava dressed in a light blue dress that accented every curve and perfectly matched her eyes was standing out on a balcony overlooking the palace gardens. Ava wasn't really big on huge social occasions. She'd have taken a small formal dinner over this any day. Suddenly a voice from behind startled her out of her thoughts. She turned around and came face to face with Zan. With his dark hair, dark eyes, and mysterious aura, Zan was the most handsome man she had ever seen. A smile immediately formed on Ava's face. She and Zan had a light comradery going. They flirted, they insulted, and they confided with each other. They were good friends and had been for many years, but recently Ava wished that they were more, but she figured Zan only saw her as a little sister.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing out here all alone?" Zan asked coming to stand near Ava.

"You know I dislike parties like this, if it wasn't Vilandra's birthday I would have faked some illness."

Zan laughed and leaned close to Ava. "And dearest Ava how do you intend on finding a man if you stay out here all night,"he teased.

"For goodness sakes Zan, you sound like my mother," Ava sighed, "besides you being out here with me isn't helping your bride search any."

"Touche," Zan replied holding his had over his heart like he had been wounded.

"By the way what are you doing out here?" Ava asked.

"I was getting tired of being passed around like a piece of meat, so I figured I would find you and have a real conversation," Zan replied once again leaning near Ava.

"Well I guess I should feel flattered that I am worthy of conversation with the Prince," Ava joked.

"You should be, it's not everyday that I associate myself with the common folk." Ava smacked Zan on the arm.

"You did not just call me "common folk", did you?"

"Yes I did and what are you going to do about it," Zan retorted.

"Well I could always..."Ava leaned in to whisper in Zan's ear. Then Zan did the unexpected and reached out to touch Ava's cheek. At that moment everything else disappeared. Ava's heart started to pound and butterflies entered into her stomach. Zan's eyes met hers and she was shocked by what she saw there, warmth, kindness, and desire. The next thing Ava knew Zan's lips were on hers and every thought flew out of her head. The only thing she knew was that this felt right and she never wanted it to end.

"Knock, Knock," a pounding on her door awoke Ava from her dream. "Who is it?" Ava asked groggily.

"It's me, darling," Laurel replied.

"Hold on mother," Ava quickly got up and looked in the mirror. She was still obviously flushed from her dream, she then splashed some water on her face, in hopes of losing the redness in her cheeks. Ava then walked over and opened her door.

"Oh darling, I am sorry I didn't realize you were sleeping, but I just wanted to let you know that Rath just entered the front gate."

"Rath's home,"Ava said as she ran down the stairs and flew out the front door. "Rath," Ava yelled as she ran towards her brother.

"Ava?..Ava," Rath ran and swung Ava around in his arms. They hugged for what seemed like an eternity. "What are you doing home?" Rath asked.

"Yeah it's wonderful to see you too," Ava replied mocking Rath.

"I'm sorry, you know I am excited to have you home, I just wasn't expecting you for three more weeks."

"I know I was just teasing," Ava reached out to hug her brother again. "God, I have missed you so much Rath."

Rath smiled and returned the hug, "I missed you too Avie, now promise me you will never leave for that long again." "I promise Rath, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fine Line Between Love and Hate**

By **flipperjlw** of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by flipperjlw, who does not own Roswell.

"I want those placed over there...no more to the right, there that is perfect," Queen Elaina ordered as servants placed the final decorations for the big party. The Queen had decided to throw a bash just for the fun of it because there hadn't been one in so long. She had been planning this for the last 2 weeks. "Keep placing flowers around the edge of the room, I need to go check with the chefs," Elaina said as she walked out of the main ballroom and right into Vilandra. "Good morning, Darling," she replied as she gave her daughter a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Morning mother, I just wanted to let you know I am going over to Rath's, he sent a message to come over."

"A message..whoo..what's with the secrecy," Elaina asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to keep him waiting, so I'll be back later to get ready."

"No hurry darling." Vilandra then walked out and passed Zan as he walked in.

"Where's she going?" he asked.

"To Rath's," Elaina answered.

"Oh, I am shocked that she is not locked up in her room perfecting every detail of herself," Zan teased.

"Ha Ha, very funny, what about you, are you ready for tonight?" Elaina asked.

"I guess, Elizabeth is out of town, so I really don't have much to prepare for," Zan replied.

"Well I am sure you will find some way to have a good time tonight," Elaina smiled at her son. Zan smiled back and walked back upstairs.

-

-

-

"Ding-Dong" the bell rang at Rath and Ava's house. "I will get it, its probably Vilandra," Rath said as he raced to open the door. His face immediately lit into a smile when he saw Vilandra standing there. Vilandra leaned over and gave Rath a kiss.

"So what was with that message 'Come over quick, real important,'" Vilandra asked.

"I have a surprise for you," Rath replied.

"A surprise, Oh Rath you know how I love surprises..where is it?" Vilandra shrieked.

"Well yours is waiting in the dining room," Rath replied. Vilandra smiled and walked into the dining room. All of a sudden Vilandra's shriek filled the entire house,

"Ava…You're Back!" Vilandra yelled and rushed to hug her best friend.

"Vilandra, its so good to be back." Ava answered.

"And to think you arrived just in time to come to the party mother is throwing tonight, you do plan on coming don't you?" Vilandra asked as she, Rath, and Ava all sat down to talk.

Ava groaned, "You know how much I dislike parties."

"But, you have to come, it will be like a welcome home party for you," Vilandra said excitedly planning the details in her head.

"No thank you, if I promise to come will you promise not to make a big thing about me being back." Ava tried to bargain.

"Ummmmmm,"Vilandra sat thinking, Rath nudged her and gave her a look, "Okay I promise," Vilandra replied smiling.  
-

-

-  
"So were you able to convince Ava to go," Laurel asked walking into the room.

"Yes, Vilandra was very convincing," Rath replied, "Well I better be going I have to report to the general before I can come to the party tonight." Rath stood up and gave kisses to his three ladies and then left.

"Okay, girl talk time," Vilandra said scooting her chair closer to Ava,

"I want to know every detail about school...especially, about the guys." Ava rolled her eyes at Vilandra.

"Well, why don't you two chat and go shopping at the same time," Laurel suggested.

"And exactly what do we need to go shopping for, not that we need an excuse," Ava replied.

Laurel and Vilandra laughed. "Well I thought it might be nice for you to get a new dress for tonight, and Vilandra would be the best person to help pick out the perfect one." Laurel replied.

"That is a great idea, let's go," Vilandra said grabbing Ava out of her chair before she could even respond.

-

-

-

"Okay, try this one," Vilandra said handing Ava another dress.

"Vilandra this is the 10th dress I've tried on, let's just get one and go," Ava complained.

"No we have to find the perfect dress," Vilandra said going back out to look some more. Ava just smiled, she really had missed this,

"Well I better just enjoy myself," Ava said to herself.

"So Vilandra tell me about you and Rath," Ava said as Vilandra dropped more dresses into a pile.

"Hasn't Rath told you everything?"

"Of course, but I want your take on it," Ava replied.

"He's absolutely perfect," Vilandra sighed.

Ava smiled, "Told you so."

"Yeah if it wasn't for you and Zan's interference we wouldn't be together right now," Vilandra said.

"I'm glad you're happy, I'm really glad that you are happy with Rath."

Vilandra turned to Ava, "So when are you going to find happiness."

"He won't even talk to me V," Ava sighed, "he is so hurt and angry and I don't know how to fix it. And it doesn't help that every time we get near each other an argument inevitably follows."

"The fine love between love and hate," Vilandra smiled.

"What?" Ava asked puzzled.

"Mother would say that you and Zan are the perfect example of the fine line between love and hate," Vilandra answered.

"Okay, now what does that mean?" Ava asked.

"It describes the relationship between two people who can one moment be madly in love and in the next want to rip each other's heads off. It's a form of passion. You and Zan have that, you two care for one another very deeply, but you both have a ton of pride and serious tempers that divides you. It's like you two are straddling a fence and don't know how to get onto on side or another," Vilandra tried to explain.

"So how do I get us off this fence and onto love's side, because right now we are really leaning towards hate and it doesn't feel good," Ava asked.

"Tonight at the party you have to talk to him," Vilandra replied.

"And exactly how am I suppose to get him alone...he has the Elizabeth chic always hanging all over him," Ava said with a tint of jealousy and disgust.

"Don't worry she won't be there tonight...so this is your window of opportunity." Vilandra said and then cut off Ava as she started to protest, "No just listen. It's my turn to give the advice. Zan is a difficult person, he doesn't like admitting when he is wrong. But I know my brother and I know that he finally realizes that your decision to go to school was not a decision to leave him. He knows what a great opportunity that was for you, but for him to actually admit that to you means admitting he was wrong. It also means he thinks he threw away the best thing he could have ever had. That's a big pill to swallow and Zan finds it easier to hold on to his resentment and bitterness. You need to tell him otherwise…and then you won't have an Elizabeth to worry about...and trust me no one will miss her, she's annoying." Vilandra said and Ava laughed.

"Okay tonight is the night, I will talk to Zan, one way or another I will talk to him," Ava said as she stood up and grabbed another dress to try on. Vilandra just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Ava was getting frustrated she had just spent the last 20 minutes looking for Zan with no avail. It didn't help that every 30 seconds another person stopped to welcome her back or a guy asked her to dance. Her mood was taking a downward turn fast and that wasn't good. She had to be able to talk with Zan, not argue with him because arguing wasn't going to solve anything.

Ava suddenly spotted Vilandra and rushed over to her. "Hey how's everything going?" Vilandra asked.

"I can't find him anywhere," Ava said frustrated.

"Find who?" Vilandra shouted over the loud music. It was obvious to Ava that Vilandra was pre-occupied.

"Vilandra," Ava shouted while forcing Vilandra to face her, "I can't find Zan."

"Oh, well now that I think about it, I haven't see him either," Vilandra replied.

"Do you know where..."

Ava was then interrupted by Rath who gave Vilandra a kiss. "Hey beautiful, want to dance?"

"Most definitely," Vilandra said grabbing Rath's hand," See ya later Ava."

"Yeah see ya, and thanks for all the help," Ava replied sarcastically. "I've got to get out of here," Ava said to herself as she navigated herself through the crowds of people heading for outside.  
-

-

-  
"Finally some peace and quiet," Ava said softly sitting down on a nearby bench. She then took the time to admire her surroundings. The palace gardens were more beautiful than she remembered, especially at night. She started to remember the walks her and Zan use to talk. Ava smiled at the memory. Suddenly some rustling behind her startled her. Ava knew it was kind of dangerous for her to be out her all alone, but she didn't think anything would happen. She was now having second thoughts.

Zan stopped short after realizing Ava had heard him. Zan had decided to avoid the whole party scene and hang out in the gardens, when he saw her. He knew she was going to be back, but nothing had prepared him for actually seeing her. Ava had always been beautiful, but over the last four years the teenage girl he knew had become a woman and she was more beautiful than he thought possible. It wasn't just the way the moonlight bounced off her upswept blonde curls or the way the silver dress made her shine, it was the way she held herself, with a humble strength. Zan couldn't help but stare as she down on the bench. The way her forehead crinkled up in frustration made her seen vulnerable and Zan found that particularly alluring. Zan wondered how could that beautiful creature have the power to drive him up a wall and make him so angry. It almost seemed impossible. He watched as she stood up looking around, that was when he decided to step out from the shadows.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Ava asked she could swear it felt like she was being watched. She suddenly felt a presence behind her and she turned around and came face to face with Zan. Ava gasped, Zan was no longer a teenager, but a man. He was a gorgeous man and Ava knew that. "No wonder girls throw themselves at you," Ava thought to herself. Ava and Zan's eyes met and time ceased to exist. It was like nothing had ever changed between them, for one moment everything was okay, but then the moment passed.

"What are you doing out here?" Zan asked rigidly.

The small smile left Ava's face. She realized trying to talk to him was going to be harder than she thought. "I just needed some fresh air, you know I don't like parties like this," Ava replied and she could've sworn she saw a hint of a smile grace Zan's lips.

"Oh is that what had you so frustrated," Zan replied.

Ava's eyes lit up in surprise, "How did you know…never mind," Ava said realizing she was getting off track, "No the reason I was frustrated was because I couldn't find you."

It was Zan's turn to be shocked. "Me, why would you be looking for me?"

"Because I really need to talk to you."

"Ava.." Zan started to say, but was interrupted by Ava.

" I just want to talk Zan."

"Why...every time we start to talk we..."

"we end up in an argument, I know Zan." Ava replied.

"Then why even bother," Zan retorted.

"Because we owe it to ourselves," Ava answered.

Zan stood up and anger flashed in his eyes, "I don't owe you anything, you're the one who left."

"God Zan, when are you finally going to realize I didn't leave you. I was offered the opportunity of a lifetime to study at the best school in the galaxy, I had to do if for me, Zan. You have to know that. Yes I did leave physically, but my heart stayed here with you, its been here with you the entire time," Ava cried, her eyes pleading with Zan to believe her.

It was all too much for Zan to bear and he turned away. Ava took this as a sign of rejection and sighed, "Maybe you're right Zan, maybe we shouldn't even bother." Ava took one last look at Zan and turned to walk away.

"Ava...wait." Ava turned around and Zan walked right up to her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. Then Zan grabbed Ava and covered his lips with hers, Ava didn't resist. She let Zan have all the control and went limp in his arms. Zan had never tasted anything more sweet in his life, he traced his tongue on her lips and was gladly accepted. He deepened the kiss and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity before slowly separating. They stood there, then finally Zan leaned his forehead on hers, "Welcome home," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zan, Zan are you out here?" Queen Elaina yelled.

Zan pulled back from Ava and turned toward where the voice came from, "I'll be right up, mother." Zan then pulled Ava into a dark crevice between two hedges.

"Zan, you have to..."

"Shhh..." Zan said placing a finger on Ava's lips quieting her. "Meet me tomorrow at our spot near the lake, 1:00," Zan whispered. Zan then reached out and gave Ava another kiss,"1:00, and don't be late." Zan then left before his mother could come down looking for him.

Ava watched as Zan walked off, a huge smiled graced her face, " 1:00, won't come soon enough." Ava then went back to join the party, her mood tremendously lifted.

"Yes, mother you were calling for me," Zan replied walking towards his mother.

"Do you have any idea how rude it is to ignore your guests," Queen Elaina questioned. Zan smiled a little as he thought about what his mother would say if he told her he hadn't been completely ignoring all the guests. "Do you find something amusing, Zan?" Elaina asked noticing the look on her son's face. Something told her that Zan hadn't been outside alone and she was going to find out what was going on.

"Nope, well if you are done giving me the 3rd degree may I go mingle with our guests," Zan asked.

Elaina smiled, her son was good at avoiding questions, very good. "That sounds like a good idea," Elaina replied. She then watched as her son disappeared into the crowds of people. Elaina smiled, then she turned around and came to face with Ava.  
-

"Hey Zan," Vilandra yelled spotting her brother. Zan walked over to his sister. "So, you having a good time, anything unexpected happen," Vilandra asked.

Zan chuckled, he figured his sister knew about Ava and was trying to get something out of him, but he was going to play with her, just for a little while. "Nope, nothing out of the ordinary, why do you ask?" Zan watched as Vilandra tried to pick her next words carefully.

Vilandra looked at her brother, she could tell something was up, he was way too happy. "Oh I don't know, I figured it was a party something was bound to happen." Vilandra replied.

"Nope, well I will let you get back to Rath, I have to mingle." Zan said trying his best not to laugh.

Vilandra watched as her brother walked away, she knew she had just been dismissed, "You little sneak," Vilandra said with a smile. She turned back to find Rath.

-  
"Ava, darling what are you doing here?" Elaina asked going over to hug Ava.

Ava smiled and returned the hug. "I was able to come home early, and Vilandra talked me into coming."

Elaina smiled Ava had turned out as beautiful as she had thought. Ava had always been very close to her heart, she was not only her daughter's best friend but her son's soul mate, although he was having trouble realizing it, Elaina loved Ava as one of her own. "Did you have a good time at school, your mother told me you were doing excellent?"

"I loved it, and I did do well, but I missed home, I missed everyone." Ava replied.

"So Vilandra knows you're home, how about..." Elaina asked casually.

"Yes, Elaina Zan knows I am back, we saw each other," Ava left it at that she wasn't about to give details away, not until she was sure Zan wanted to and she still had to deal with that little problem called Elizabeth.

Elaina smiled and thought to herself, "So this is why my son is in such a good mood."

"Well, I need to find Vilandra so I will talk to you soon," Ava said giving Elaina a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Of course darling I want all the details about school," Elaina replied. Ava then quickly left to find Vilandra.

-

Zan was scanning the crowd hoping to get a quick glance at Ava. He had no idea that she could still make him feel that way. In that one kiss was more feeling than in his entire relationship with any other girl.

"Any other girl..oh no...Elizabeth," Zan thought to himself. Elizabeth and Zan were pretty serious, everyone in the kingdom thought that they would be married. Well almost everyone...Vilandra, Rath,...even his mother...didn't think she was the one. Zan himself now knew she wasn't the one.

"How in the world am I going to break it to her?" Zan said out loud.

"Break what to who?" a familiar voice behind him asked.

Zan turned around and came face to face with Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Zan asked a little too harsh.

Elizabeth seemed taken back, "We just returned from our trip, so I figured I would come down and join my prince at his party." Elizabeth then grabbed Zan's arm, "Let's dance, honey."

Zan didn't know what to do, he didn't want to dance with her, what if Ava saw them, but he didn't want to humiliate Elizabeth either. "Actually why don't we go outside and talk for awhile," Zan figured he needed to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Okay, that sounds like a wonderful idea, it is so beautiful outside tonight, it will be romantic," Elizabeth said clinging to Zan's arm.

Zan cringed, he really didn't want to do anything romantic with Liz, especially when he had just been outside with Ava.  
-  
"Uh-oh," Vilandra replied.

"What?" Ava asked. She had finally been able to find Vilandra. Vilandra had completely bombarded her with questions and Ava finally gave in and told her she had been with Zan.

"You see that brunette hanging helplessly on Zan's arm." Vilandra asked pointing towards Zan.

"Yeah..."Ava replied getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"That is Elizabeth," Vilandra replied. Ava watched as Zan escorted Elizabeth outside, her only comfort being the look of dread that graced Zan's face.

Ava then turned to look at Vilandra, "Let the fireworks begin."


	6. Chapter 6

Zan led Liz out into the palace gardens. He then sat her down on a nearby bench. "Liz, I really need to talk to you about something," Zan said sitting down next to her.

"Why waste time talking when there is so many other more enjoyable things we could be doing," Liz replied leaning over to kiss Zan.

Zan quickly stood up, which caused Liz to be shocked. "No Liz, there is something very important that I have to tell you."

"Geez, you make it sound so serious," Liz once again tried to get close to Zan, but he backed off.

"It is Liz," Zan said matter of factly.

"Okay, you have my attention," Liz said sitting back down.

"I kissed another women tonight at the party," Zan said.

"You what?" Liz shouted standing up to face Zan.

"I kissed an…,"

"I heard you the first time," Liz shouted interrupting Zan.

"Liz please keep your voice down," Zan pleaded with her. The last thing he needed was a humiliating break up scene, that wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Keep my voice down, that is all you have to say, you tell me that you kissed another women and you expect me to stay calm," Liz shouted, "Who was it?" Zan looked at Liz, this was the question he was dreading. He didn't think it would be fair to incriminate Ava without giving her at least a little bit of a warning. Noticing that Zan was stalling Liz once again shouted, "Who was it?"

"Liz, please who it was is not the important thing, I need to discuss us," Zan replied.

"No, I want to know what little witch decided to put her filthy paws on my man," Liz said angrily.

After hearing Liz insult Ava, Zan snapped, "Do not speak about Ava that way." Zan then realized that he had just slipped up.

Liz's face immediately fell, "Ava, you kissed Ava." Liz stood there shocked, the one person who she knew she could never rid Zan of, she could handle anyone else, but Ava was a totally different story.

"Yes, I kissed Ava," Zan replied.

"You kissed her or she kissed you?" Liz asked realizing that the answer to this question would determine everything.

Zan looked at Liz, he didn't want to break her heart, but he knew that he would never feel the same way about her as she did him. "I kissed her, I am sorry, I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, you have to believe that," Zan said quietly.

Liz looked up at Zan with tears in her eyes, "I know, could you just leave me alone, I have to compose myself."

"Of course," Zan replied walking back into the party.

As soon as Liz knew Zan was gone she wiped her tears. "So you think you are going to dump me to be with that little tramp Ava, I don't think so, we belong together Zan and I will make sure we are together."   
-  
"What do you think is going on out there, they have been out there quite awhile," Ava said pacing in the corner with Vilandra and Rath.

"Will you please calm down, I am sure that Zan is telling her that he wants to be with you," Vilandra replied trying to soothe her friend's worries.

Ava turned to Vilandra, "V, do you really think so, what if he took one look at her and decided that she was his one true love and now he doesn't want anything to do with me, not that I don't deserve that I did leave him," Ava started to ramble.

"Girl, that is enough, I know that Zan wants to be with you and the kiss you shared proves that. Zan wouldn't just kiss you if it didn't mean something to him," Vilandra said convincingly.

Ava sighed, "I know that you are right, but I still can't help but worry, I think I am going to head home, I am awfully tired from all this excitement" Ava asked Vilandra.

"Okay and don't worry I will tell Zan where you are if he asks."

"Thanks, tell him that I will meet with him tomorrow, say goodnight to your mother for me and tell her lovely party," Ava replied giving Vilandra a hug, "and I will see you at home," Ava said giving her brother a kiss. Ava then went to get her cover and started to walk home.

Rath looked as his sister walked away, "I hope things work out for those two," he replied pulling Vilandra closer to him.

"Yeah me too." Just then Zan walked back in and started heading in their direction.

-

"Rath, Vilandra, have you two seen Ava?" Zan asked.

"You just missed her man, she was feeling a little tired after everything that happen today, so she headed home," Rath answered.

Zan's face fell, he really wanted to tell Ava about what happen with Liz. As far as he knew, Ava could have thought that him and Liz were reconciling.

"She said to tell you she would just meet you tomorrow like you had planned," Vilandra said noticing the disappointment on her brother's face.

Zan looked at Vilandra, "Okay, so did she seem upset?"

"No, more like anxious, but don't fret I told her you would be back for her, and see I was right, I am always right," Vilandra boasted.

Zan laughed, "Yeah, yeah, the great Vilandra can never be wrong," Zan teased.

"That's right, remember I told you that you wouldn't be able to hide your feelings for Ava and look you couldn't," Vilandra said.

"You know she's right, we were all right, we knew you and Ava would somehow find a way back to each other," Rath said.

Zan smiled, " Okay, you guys were right about this one, but don't get cocky, I remember a certain couple that it took months to finally get together." Zan shot back. Rath and Vilandra just started to laugh.   
-  
From the shadows Liz watched this scene. "So Rath and Vilandra were in on this too, well I guess I will have to make them pay also."Liz said to herself. "No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it." "You two enjoy being proud of yourselves for now, but soon I will be with Zan and you two will be very sorry." Liz then turned to leave and work on her plan to get Zan back.


	7. Chapter 7

Ava stood admiring the beautiful red lake that stood before her. She then sat down on some nearby rocks. This had always been her and Zan's secret spot, not too many people ventured out here. They usually came out here to sit and talk and sometimes take a swim. Zan and his other best friend Larek often came out here to get away from the political pressures that affected there lives.

Ava turned and looked up at the sky, it was about 12:30, Ava had troubled sleeping the night before she was just so anxious to see Zan. At about noon she couldn't take it anymore and she left to go to their meeting in spot in hope that Zan would also come early. Ava then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a noise behind her. She turned and saw Zan climbing down.

A smile formed on her face, he was just too cute. "Be careful, it gets a little slippery right around there," Ava yelled.

Zan chuckled a little and continued to climb down. Zan then jumped and landed in front of Ava. They stood there for a few moments staring at each other, then Zan reached out and pulled Ava to him.

Ava giggled, "You know you don't have to grab me every time you want to kiss me."

"Oh really what would you suggest…" Zan was interrupted by Ava placing her lips over his. Zan smiled and leaned more into the kiss.

They slowly separated, Ava slightly pulled on Zan's lower lip with a mischievous smile, "That is what I suggest."

"Well I like your suggestions, now it's my turn to give you one of my own," Zan said leaning in to kiss Ava again, but Ava stepped back. "What is something wrong?" Zan asked worried that he had done something.

"No, at least I don't think so, what happen last night with Elizabeth?" Ava asked sitting down on the rocks.

Zan sighed, he then sat down next to her, Zan then took her hand in his. "You've been worried about that all night haven't you." Zan said more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah a little, can you tell?" Ava asked.

"Well you just look a little tired that's all, but you still look amazing," Zan said pushing a blonde curl behind her ear.

"So what happen?" Ava prodded.

"I told her that I had kissed you and she got angry." Zan said straight to the point.

"Well, I don't blame her, I would have gotten angry too. You don't think she is going to try something do you. Because take it from me you are a very hard guy to get over, not that I ever did." Ava replied.

Zan smiled at that comment, "I hope she doesn't, I am going to try to make it as easy on her as possible, I figured we could maybe keep our relationship under wraps just until she cools down, no need rubbing salt into the wound. I should have known better than to get involved with her, when I still had feelings for you."

Ava turned to Zan, "Well I don't like the idea of keeping "us" a secret it makes it seem like we are doing something wrong, but for now I guess we should, but I am telling you now Zan if she gets in my face I am not going to take it lying down."

Zan laughed, "Not that I would ever expect you too, now since that is over with, I think we should get back to giving each other suggestions, what do you think?"

Ava smiled and scooted over to sit in Zan's lap, "Well Prince Zan, I think that is a wonderful idea." Zan then pulled Ava to him and they continued to make out until the evening hours.


	8. Chapter 8

"What am I doing here, this is absurd, I should just leave and not look back," Liz said to herself standing outside of Lord Kivar's drawing room.

"Lady Elizabeth, Lord Kivar will see you know," a well dressed servant said leading Liz into the huge room.

It was obvious that Kivar was well off. The room was decorated in a royal blue and had gold figurines everywhere. In front of her was a tall man next to a shorter one, probably his assistant. "Well, Well Lady Elizabeth, to what do I owe this honor." Kivar asked rising to meet her.

"Actually, I think I have changed my mind, I don't think I will need your help after all." Liz said as she turned to walk away.

"I don't think so, it would be very unwise of you to have wasted my time, you came here and now you will tell me why?" Kivar shouted.

Liz frightened turned around to face him, "I came to see if you could help me get Zan back and teach Ava a lesson, I know that you are not their favorite person."

"Oh, so you want me to help you destroy the love of Zan's life so you can pick up the pieces of his broken heart, okay I can do that, on one condition." Kivar replied.

"And that would be," Liz asked hesitantly.

"You help me get the throne." Kivar replied with a sneer.

Liz looked at him shocked, "You want me to help you overthrow Zan, absolutely not, I won't do that." Liz said forcefully.

"Well then I guess I will have to do it on my own, and you will just have to live without your precious Zan." Kivar replied sinisterly.

"Okay, fine, I will help you, as long as you promise Zan won't be hurt." Liz said.

Kivar walked over and stood in front of Elizabeth, "You my dear, have a deal." Kivar and Liz then shook hands. "I will contact you when I am ready for you, until then don't become a bother to Zan just make sure he realizes you are around just not too around."

"Okay, I will await for further directions, until then, Kivar." Elizabeth said and walked out with a sly smile on her lips. "Soon Zan, very soon you will be mine."

-

-

-

Ava woke up startled, sweat dripped from her face. She took a few deep breathes and slowly rose and headed out to her balcony. Ava hadn't received premonitions in such a long time, now all of sudden she got one and it was horrible. Everything inside of her told her trouble was on the way.

"But from where...", she asked to herself. Ava walked out onto her balcony, the cold air a fresh relief. She turned to look towards the palace. Lights were on all over the place, she smiled.

"No rest for the weary," she replied. For the first time in 4 years Ava felt completely at peace, until just now.

"I have waited for a long time to find peace with Zan and no one will destroy our happiness, no one," Ava vowed.


	9. Chapter 9

Mornings were always early in the palace and nights were always late, especially for her two children. So it was of great surprise to Queen Elaina to see Zan up at the crack of dawn. "Darling, where are you off to so early," Elaina asked her son.

Zan turned to his mother, not quite sure what to say, especially since he and Ava had agreed to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. "Umm...I am just going to go for a walk," Zan replied, "you know around the palace grounds."

"I see, you're not going to look for anything particular or should I say someone in particular," Elaina asked with a smile.

Zan turned and looked at his mom and smiled, "Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"Not considering my children, I knew about you and Ava before the two of you realized it."

"Give her my regards won't you," Elaina replied returning to her day's work. Zan shook his head and headed out the doors.  
-  
"Where in the world is he?" Ava asked getting impatient. She had been waiting for Zan for over 10 minutes. It was not like Zan to ever be late, her maybe but never him. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her. Ava's first reaction was to scream, but a hand covered her mouth and turned her around. She was then greeted by the sexiest eyes she had ever seen. "Zan...what is wrong with you," Ava asked squirming out of his arms and whacking him hard.

"Ouch, what did you do that for," Zan asked rubbing his now sore arm.

"What did I do that for...you snuck up on me and scared the hell out of me, that is what that is for. You should be glad I didn't do worse." Ava replied.

Zan just stood amused by her outburst. "You are definitely a piece of work Ava." Zan then leaned forward to give her a kiss.

Ava stepped back, "I don't think so mister, you don't just pull a stunt like that and then expect me to just forgive and kiss."

Zan laughed and pulled her to him, Ava smiled and enjoyed the closeness between her and Zan. "Of course I do," Zan replied and leaned down and kissed Ava who gladly kissed back.


End file.
